Jar of Hearts
by theonlystarinthesky
Summary: Axel's guilt is almost unbearable. Its been 3 years since what happened. Despite his family and friends he sets out to find Roxas, hoping he's still alive.  Rated M for later chapters and language. yaoi.
1. Prologue

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, BOYXBOY, DONT LIKE, DONT READ.

Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts or the boys, sadly.

* * *

><p>They were at a party. It was booming with booze and drugs. There must have been at least a hundred people there, all stumbling around. Axel loved to party and make a mess out of himself. His boyfriend Roxas, not so much, but Axel had convinced him to come just once. When they arrived Axel tried not to drink a lot knowing Roxas would get upset.<p>

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to." The red-haired boy said. "I just want you to have a good time, and you know that."

The two were sitting on a couch alone, barely able to hear each other as the music blasted throughout. Roxas sat with his body slightly turned away from Axel and his hands folded on his lap. He was wearing a blue coat that complimented his eyes, making them look stunning. Axel grabbed his hand lightly.

"Roxas, please look at me." The blond haired boy closed his eyes ignoring Axel's request. "If you want to leave, we can. I don't mind."

"No. I'm being selfish. Go have fun. I'll be here." His voice was soft and sad, his eyes still closed. Axel put his fingers on the boys chin. He moved them so his head was facing his own. Roxas opened his eyes. He found himself staring into green eyes filled with worry.

"Okay." Axel lowered his hand back on to the boy's. "I'll be right back. Please don't hesitate to tell me you want to leave. You know I love you more than anything." Gently placing his lips on Roxas's cheek, he stood up and headed into the next room.

Roxas sat alone watching people dance and continue to take shots willingly. He felt uncomfortable being here, but he couldn't tell Axel. He had begged him to come just to see how it was, always saying he didn't have drink or smoke, just try and have fun. But this was not his thing. He hardly ever drank, and if he did it was only one or two beers at the most. The idea of getting so drunk you couldn't function or remember anything made Roxas sick.

It had been at least 20 minutes since Axel left. 'He said he'd be right back.. right?' Roxas thought to himself. 'Maybe I should go look for him. I really want to leave.'

He got up and looked around to see if he had returned to the room. It was hard to see with the smoke and flashing lights, but he managed to make his way to the hallway. He pushed his way through people dancing and making out against the walls. He had reached the patio where he desperately got a breath of fresh air. Roxas began to worry.

'Where is he?'

He scanned for the red head among the people crowded around. When he reached the pool area he saw him. Roxas started moving to him, but stopped after a few steps. Axel was laying on a table with his shirt off and a black haired girl in only a bikini taking body shots off him. Axel was surrounded by empty beer bottles, along with the one he was holding. Roxas felt a lump in the back of his throat, he wanted to cry at the scene. He walked slowly toward the shirtless Axel.

"Oh hey." Axel's word slurred together. He was beyond drunk.

"I'm not feeling to good, can we go home?" The lump in his throat was pushing him to cry.

"Shit, Roxas I can't drive home, I'm drunk as shit." Axel nearly fell off the table as he was getting up. The alcohol that was on his stomach dripped down to the hard concrete. "Can you drive maybe?"

"No. Don't you remember I had a seizure last year? I'm not allowed to drive for another year." Roxas was almost mad at him for forgetting such a thing even if he was drunk.

"We can drive him, we know where you guys live and we've only had a little to drink." A black haired boy that was standing next to Axel moved forward to face Roxas. "Me and my friend were gonna head home anyway."

"But, you guys had.." Roxas was interrupted by Axel.

"Thanks man, you have no idea. Just take him straight home please. No stops, I want him home safe."

"You got it."

Axel leaned down so he was eye level with Roxas, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Let them take you. You'll be safe, I promise." Alcohol filled Roxas's nose. "I shouldn't be home to late." Axel kissed Roxas's forehead as he walked away. He wiped away the spit he left behind.

"C'mon lets go." The black hair boy and his friend led Roxas back through all the people occasionally stopping to talk for a moment. His car was parked a little ways down the street. Roxas slid into the back seat as the two got in the front. He felt so uneasy. He was in a car with two people he didn't even know and they were taking him home. Sure they were friends of Axel's but that didn't make him feel any better.

They started driving and Roxas set his head against the window. The two boys were laughing and talking, but he blocked them out with his own thoughts. 'Axel said he wasn't going to drink a lot. Why did he lie to me?' He didn't know how much time had passed as he starred out the window before he head the boy's calling his name.

"Hey Roxas, were gonna get something to eat real quick." He hadn't even noticed they were stopped at a mini-mart. "We'll be right back."

Before he could speak the two boys headed out the car and ran to the store. Roxas felt the lump in his throat come back. He only wanted to get home and be safe. To be in his bed with the covers over his head and go to sleep. 'I wish Axel would have come too.' Roxas heard someone outside his door. He looked out the window to see a man reaching for the door handle. The man opened the door and looked at Roxas. Without warning he grabbed the boys arm.

"Hey! What are you-" The man yanked him out of the car and put his hand over his mouth. Roxas squirmed and tried to get out of the man's arms. He just tightened his grip around the young boys body in response. He led him to a black car far away from the one he had been in. Roxas tried to kick him but missed and stumbled almost falling over. The man opened the back door and threw Roxas's body in the seats. Tears began falling from the boys eyes.

"What do you want with me!" He screamed as the man got in the drivers seat. He started the car and sped out of the parking lot. Roxas continued to cry as he tried to open the door of the car.

"If you try to escape I'll just kill you right now." The words stabbed Roxas in the heart. He stopped his failing attempts to escape and laid his face against the leather seats. Tears silently fell against the cold fabric. He tried not to make any noise now realizing what the man's intentions were. Roxas felt his body go light as he thought to himself. 'I'm so sorry Axel, I'm so sorry.' A last tear fell against his cheek before he closed his eyes.


	2. Pictures

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the story so far! I got the idea when I was in the shower ( i know weird right?) **

**Anyways, this whole story has sorta a playlist that I listened to while thinking the whole thing. So for this chapter the song that goes with it is _'West Coast' by Coconut Records._**

**At the end of the whole story I'll put all the songs that gave me inspiration for everyone!**

**Happy reading! :)**

A picture moved in-between his fingers. The slickness of the image made his skin cold. Axel sat on the edge of his bed, feet planted on the ground. He wore fitted jeans that were a dark blue and a little too long for him. The picture reflected in his emerald green eyes as he stared endlessly. The soft red hair rested like a feather on his black cotton shirt.

"Axel? Are you in here?" His mother had walked in his room. "There you are. What are you doing? You cousins will be here any minute." She sat down next to him gently putting her arm on his back. She smelled of fresh baked cupcakes and vanilla.

"I don't care." He was still moving the picture around in his fingers.

"Axel, it's your birthday, just…" She was interrupted by Axel before being able to finish.

"It's been three years." His voice was cold and monotone. His mother removed her arm from his back.

"I know, but you've got to try to let it go."

Axel could tell she was trying to be sympathetic but it just made him angry. "How can you even say that?" There was no way he ever could forget something like that. He thought his mother would understand that much.

"I understand how hard this is but..."

"You don't know anything!" Axel screamed interrupting his mother. He stood up, leaving the women with a confused look on her face. The red haired boy felt his eyes start to tear up. "You don't know how it feels to have that memory carved into your fucking head. To hear the cops say his name.." Axel closed his eyes.

"It was _my_ fault! I begged him to come because it was _my _birthday! I got drunk even though I _promised_ I wouldn't! _I _let my friends drive him when I should have been holding his hand driving us home!" Tears were now streaming down from his piercing green eyes. He stared at his mother with his face red from anger. "I let the love of my fucking life get kidnapped, and not knowing if i'll ever see him again." He fell to the floor, his hands covering his face.

His mother slowly got up ad knelt down next to him. Her warm arms wrapped around her crying son. Axel cried silently on her shoulder, his hands still on his own face.

"I love you, and I want you to be happy Axel, but there's nothing you can do now. These things happen, even to the best of us." Her voice was calm and gently. Axel broke away from the hug and stood back up. His eyes were red from the tears and his cheeks were swollen. The picture was wrapped tightly around his fingers as he turned away from his mother.

"It wasn't supposed to happen to me! I loved him; I still love him everyday no matter what. He's always on my mind. His sky blue eyes glistening, his soft blonde hair and his amazing smile." Axel's tears started falling slowly back on his cheeks. "I miss him, and I know he's still out there somewhere."

The mother got up and moved to the front of Axel. "We've been through this already Axel. You know the police reports, they've searched the whole state and the three next to us. They've all been the same."

"They're wrong! I've been sitting here for 3 fucking years hoping I would wake up with him next to me. But I can't just sit here and wait, I have to go look for him. I don't care what it takes." Axel's eyes met his mothers. The blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"The chances of finding him are extremely unlikely." His mother took her hands and put them on Axel's cheeks. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up. There's a very good possibility that he could be-"

Axel ripped his mothers hands away from his face. "No! I know Roxas, he's strong, he made it through and I'm going to find him!" He put the picture in his pocket and headed to his closet.

"Axel please just listen." Despite his mothers pleads he continued to go through his closet until he found a grey hoodie. He smiled as he held it in his hands. It was a hoodie Roxas had worn many times when it got cold at night. Axel had first let him borrow it when he spent his first night at Axel's. After they moved in together Roxas wore it every night to bed. 'I'll find you, I know I will because I love you.' Axel slung the hoodie on his arm and grabbed the black bag that was next to it. He moved to his desk going through the drawers to find his money stash, shoving a good thousand dollars of his college money in his bag.

"You can't go wandering around looking for him! You have no idea where he is, or if he's even alive. You're not doing this." Axel stopped moving and looked at his mother.

" I am 23 years old, I can do what ever the hell I want. Now get yourself and everyone else out of my house." He walked passed the horrified woman and out of his room. Axel stomped down the stairs, desperate to get to his car. 'I know you're strong Roxas.'

"Hey! How are you-" He shoved passed his cousin who was in his open doorway. Axel was practically running to his car in the driveway. It was a warm June day with the sun shinning down on him. He now regretted wearing pants for he was sweating from how angry he was and the warm sun. Slamming the door, Axel sat and caught his breath. He leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. Taking a few more deep breaths Axel reopened his eyes. He pulled down the mirror above him. 'This is who I am.' he thought silently. His eyes filled with anger once again. The red haired boy slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. He let out a scream that he was sure his family could hear. A small tear fell on his lap. Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out the same beloved picture.

Roxas was sitting on Axel's bed with his hands behind him for support. He was wearing the grey oversized hoodie that covered his arms completely and down to his knees. Roxas's blond hair was messy but was still cute. His eyes were beaming in the light from in the room. His smile was incredible. The perfectly white teeth shinned like pearls. The blonde's small feet were dangling off the bed because he wasn't tall enough to reach the floor.

Axel starred at the picture as more tears fell from his cheeks.

"This is what I get. I was a selfish asshole to you. I should have listened to you when you told me you didn't want to go. I should have kept my promise. Maybe then you'd be sitting right next to me, holding my hand like you always did. Telling me how well your day had gone. Telling me how much you missed me while you were in class. Telling me how much you love me." Axel could barely talk as his crying overcame him.

"And I want you to know how much I love you. I've never stopped loving you and I never will... even if you are gone." He took his hands and wiped the tears off his face. Axel set the picture on his lap. He took out his keys and started the car. After putting on his seat belt he picked the picture up again.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much Roxas and I'll love you even more when I can say it to you in person." Repeating the same words he said to the small picture every night made Axel smile. He put the picture back in his pocket and backed out of the driveway.

Axel had no idea of where he was going to go, but he didn't care. He was going to find Roxas and put things back the way they were.

'It's been 3 years, its been 3 long years without you.'

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed, i wrote it during my aid period today (which was only 45 minutes). I know there's sort of a gap about Axel's life till now but it'll all be explained in the later chapters.<p>

xoxo


	3. Forgotten Letters

**Yay new chapter :) This one took me all day to write. I hope you like it as much as I do. **

**The chapter song: _The Cave - Mumford & Sons_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Is that mini mart still open?" Axel held the phone up to his ear with one hand still on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, but I thought-"

The phone slammed shut before his friend could finish. He put the phone in the cup holder and returned his hand to the wheel. Axel quickly turned the car around making his phone rattle in the holder. The road was small and paved unevenly. His car bounced over the holes and bumps with ease at his high speed. Axel looked up in the mirror every now and then, making sure no cops were following him.

The parking lot was almost empty, only one car besides his own. He could see the cashier sitting back in a chair messing with his phone. Axel turned off his car, sitting quietly. 'I haven't been here in a while'. He unbuckled his seatbelt so he could sit more comfortably. The red haired boy reclined his car seat so it was all the way back. As he stretched his arms behind him, he felt the soft hoodie he threw in the back before leaving his house. The young man held it against him gently, letting its smell fill his nose. It smelled of his favorite scent, vanilla.

Axel reached his hand to grab his phone. He flipped it open and went to his contacts. A smile spread across his lips. He clicked on Roxas's name. The blond boy's picture was next to his phone number. It was a picture of him and Axel on Roxas's 19th birthday. He could remember that moment perfectly. Axel laughed as he looked at the small picture that was bringing back memories. He hit the call button and raised the small phone to his ear.

It didn't ring, just went straight to voice mail as it always did. Roxas's voice popped in his ear.

"Hey I can't come to the phone right now-" Axel smiled as he knew the voice mail by heart now. "Yeah cause he's with me and theres no talking on the phone!" The red haired boy's voice could be heard in the background above Roxas's. "I'll call you back as soon as I can." Roxas laughed as the voice mail came to an end. Axel waited for the beep.

"Hey Rox, it's Axel, not that you wouldn't know. Uh... I know it's been a couple weeks since I called, but I needed to hear your voice. I went back to the mini mart, I stopped going everyday after about a month, but things have changed. I thought maybe I should look for you, like really look for you. I know it's been three years and stuff... but I'm gonna try. I can't wait to see your face again. Love you." Axel closed the phone lightly. He sat back up, placing the hoodie on the passenger seat. He let out a sigh and then started the car back up.

Once he was on the road again, he decided to visit the police station. Axel knew they were going to say the same thing as his mother, but he wanted to see the reports himself. 'Maybe I can at least get some clues.'

"What can I do for you?" The police man was sitting behind a desk. He was wearing the standard uniform with all the fancy badges and what not.

"Hi, uhm I was wondering if I could see the reports of a case about a boy named Roxas. It was three years ago, he was kidnapped." Axel's voice was shaky and hesitant. He hoped they could at least tell him something he didn't already know.

"And for what purpose do you need to see them?"

"You see, Roxas was my... he was my boyfriend. I was really hoping I could just look at them and see what you found." The police man stared at him questionably. "Please..." Axel's eyes were full of sorrow.

"Wait right here." He stood up and started walking to the hallway to the right of them. The red haired boy sighed with relief. He leaned his arm on the desk as he waited for the man to return.

Axel noticed the police man carrying a rather large box in his arms. He continued back behind his desk and set the box in front of the young man.

"This is all the reports and the things we found of his. Take your time." He motioned to the bench that was behind Axel.

"Thank you." Walking over to the bench he set the box down next to him as he sat down.

Lifting off the cover he noticed there was a tan folder on the top. It had a large red stamp on it that red a date, June 27 - Roxas. He opened the folder still leaving it in the box. There were packets of papers stapled together. Most of the words were blacked out, but the few that remained were highlighted. Axel started reading them quietly to himself.

'Black Car... unknown personnel... last seen 11:32pm... house on the corner... missing... few personal items... no sign of boy... blood stained clothes... hand prints on the wall..." He couldn't read any more. His heart sunk as he read the horrible words. Turning the pages of the packet he found pictures. One of Roxas, one of a house, and one of the inside of that house. The blond boy's picture must have been a school photo, he was smiling in front of a blue background. Axel smiled as he saw this picture and put it aside. The house was very old looking. It had wood covering the windows, the siding was falling off, the roof barely there. He wondered how it was even a house. When he turned to the picture of the inside, Axel almost cried. There was police tape all around. He could see red hand prints on the walls and on the ground. The young man couldn't bear to look at the picture any longer and put it inside the packet and closed the folder.

Axel was confused when he reached the rest of the items in the container. A small black book was tied shut with an unlocked lock. He opened it up to find little folded up pieces of paper. Axel took the first one and unfolded it.

'Axel,

It's been only 4 days that I've been here. It seems like forever. I snuck this book out of the closet. I figured I could write you letters. Even if they don't get to you, It still makes me feel like you're right here next to me. I can't tell you much about this, for I fear he will find it. I don't know where I am, or even what time it is, or what day it is. It's always dark in here since he has bordered up the windows. I must go now. Axel, please keep thinking about me. Thinking about you is helping me.

love,

Roxas.'

Tears were now falling down on the crumpled paper. He folded the letter back up and put it in the book. There was more, but he would read them later when he was alone. The next thing Axel saw was Roxas's cell phone. He reached down and picked it up. He flipped it open. The screen had been smashed and the buttons almost nonexistent. Closing the phone angrily, Axel stood up and took the book and the cell phone in his hand. He closed the box and walked over to the counter.

"Do you think I could take these with me?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Thank you." Axel turned around and returned to his car. He sat down and opened the book once again. The next letter unfolding in his hands. This one was smaller.

'Axel,

I don't know what to say. I have lost track of how many days it has been. All I'm worried about now is staying alive. I tried to call you yesterday when the man had gone out. I couldn't get any service though. I really need to hear your voice. The man has gotten sick of me I believe. I've been pretty stubborn, which has only gotten me in more trouble.'

Axel shook the rest of the letters out. He grabbed the next one and practically ripped it open.

'Axel,

He's found my phone and broke it badly. I guess he saw my attempts to call and text you. He hurt me pretty badly for it. I haven't been able to walk for a couple days now. He might have broke my leg. I'm not sure, all I know is that i've been in a lot of pain.'

The notes were getting smaller and smaller. Axel took the next one.

'Axel,

I fear that I'm not going to make it much longer. I think he might have seen me writing notes.'

There was one final note. He opened it slowly.

'Axel,

Please never stop thinking about me. Please. I've been crying for days over this fact. I know that you love me, and I love you more than words can describe. I think the only reason I've made it this far is you. I can't imagine my life without you. You've helped me through so much. If you never see me again, I want you to never stop believing in me. i'm strong because of you, I've made it this far because of you. I will never stop loving you, even if I don't make it out alive. I hope one day I can see your bright face again. I hope I can see your sparkling emerald green eyes again. I hope I can feel your warmth against me when we hug again. I hope I can feel your soft lips against mine again. I hope I can tell you I love you again.

-Roxas'

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was extremely hard for me to write. I deff cried writing the end (wahh!). I don't know how many chapter I'll get uploaded this week + next week for I am leaving for France next Thursday and I'll be gone for a week. But If I don't update before I leave there will be plenty new chapters when I get back. <strong>

**Hope you liked this one.**

**xoxo  
><strong>


	4. The Small Figure

**This chapter took me a while to write, which was weird. Anyways..**

**This chapter song: _Sorrow - Flyleaf_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Waves crashed on the wooden poles of the dock. The water was dark blue and the sunlight making it sparkle. Warm summer air was flowing through Axel's shirt. He was laying on his back staring into the clouds above. His mind was running endlessly as he thought. There were footsteps behind him, but Axel didn't bother to look back. A young man sat down next to him. Legs hanging off the side of the dock and hands behind him supporting his weight. He looked at the horizon silently.<p>

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" The man said still staring at the lake.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Axel turned his head toward the man. He was wearing a blue shirt that was a bit too small. His jeans were light and baggy making them move with the wind.

"This is where you go when you wanna think. You weren't at your house, so I figured you'd be here."

The red haired boy turned his head back to the sky. With a sigh, he sat up and held his knees. "I wish I just had some sort of clue. Something, anything..."

The man turned his body to face Axel. "You'll find one. There's gotta be something. Maybe it's right under your nose."

Axel laughed to himself quietly. He set his legs flat on the wooden surface. His face turned to meet the golden eyes of the man. "You think so?"

"Yeah of course! I mean c'mon you're _Axel_!" The man hit Axel on the shoulder rather hard. The two stared at each other for a moment then broke out in laughter. The golden eyed boy laid down next to Axel with his hands behind his head.

"I'm glad you came here." Axel said smiling at the horizon. "I know I've been a bit distant lately..but I just...thanks for still being here for me." He met the mans eyes once more.

"I wouldn't be Saix if I wasn't." He said laughing.

The sun was shinning brightly in the middle of the sky. Axel looked at the small pebble beach that was a little farther up. The waves were bringing the small rocks back and forth. Trees were rustling in the background as the wind came. He looked away to fix his shirt as it went up from the warm breeze. As he returned his gaze, he noticed a figure at the beach. It wasn't very tall but he couldn't tell since he was a distance away. The person looked out at the water. Axel squinted his eyes to get a better look. A black coat covered his torso and dark jeans covered the rest. The hood was up so he couldn't see the face.

Axel's eyes widened when he noticed the person turned his head slightly to him. He could now see the silhouette of his face. The figure's mouth turned into a small grin. Axel opened his mouth in confusion. The person turned around and started running toward the forest. The red haired boy stood up quickly, still keeping eye contact with the figure. He turned around and ran across the dock to follow him.

"Axel what are you-"

"Just come on!" Axel was halfway across the deck when Saix stood up and darted after him.

Axel ran down the end of the dock onto the pebble beach. 'Who was that?' As he reached the forest he stopped. Saix finally caught up to him. They were both out of breath.

"What was that about?" He could barely breathe after the long run he had endured.

The red head ignored him and scanned the trees. 'Where did he go? He's gotta be here somewhere." His eyes ran back and forth looking in between each tree.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

His eyes fixed on a small outline. 'Bingo.' Once again Axel darted after it. Saix sighed and followed. The trees were hard to maneuver around. Sounds of branches breaking and leaves crunching filled his ears. He ran as fast as his body would let him, trying to keep up with the smaller, faster figure. Axel could barely see anything through the heavy tree top. He almost fell many times but managed to keep his balance. Saix could barely be heard behind him. Axel wasn't even sure if it was Saix's footsteps or his own. All he cared about was finding out who the figure was.

He reached a small opening that only had one or two trees. Axel looked around trying to relocate the person. Saix came running up behind him and fell to the leafy ground. The two breathed heavily. Axel leaned on his knees gasping for air. He turned to the blue haired boy who was now laying on his back with his hands over his face. Turning back something caught his eye. At the edge of the clearing was a house. Axel stood back up and faced the house. Saix had gotten up and walked to Axel.

"Will you please tell me what's going on? Why did you just-" He stopped as his friend slowly walked forward. Green eyes were fixed on the small building as he continued to walk. Saix hurried to meet up with him.

"Are you-"

"This is it." His voice was low, almost like he was going to cry.

"This is what?" Saix averted his eyes to the house that his friend seemed so fixed on. Axel stopped moving and stood in complete shock. His left hand curled up tightly.

"It's the house from the picture." The two stared at the old broken down house. The windows were boarded with wood. The siding was almost completely gone and the roof was barely there. "Roxas." Axel clenched his fist then headed to the house.

It was covered in spider webs and dust. Not much furniture. Only an old couch, and a book case. There was dirt covering the floor along with a few books and clothing. There wasn't much sun light, only the small beams coming in between the boarded windows. Axel shuffled his feet through the dirty mess. He was speechless as his eyes scanned the room. Saix was walking in and out of the rooms behind him.

"Man, this place is a wreck. Doesn't look like anyone has been here in years." His voice trailed off as he continued through the rooms.

'Years..." Axel thought as the word ran through his head. The blue haired boy was right. Obviously there hadn't been any people here for a while. He slowly made his way to the next room. The image he had seen earlier popped into his head. What he was seeing was almost the same. The only difference was the lack of police tape. Axel knelt down to one of the hand prints on the wall. He gently placed his hand on the print. The hand was much smaller than his own. Holding his hand against it, memories began running through his head. He felt his eyes water up as he remembered the morning they had shared together three years ago.

Roxas had woken before Axel that morning. Trying to be as quiet as he could, the blond boy made his way into Axel's room. He slowly snuggled up next to the red haired boy. His small fingers poked his nose gently. Axel woke to the boy's laughter. Roxas moved his finger to Axel's lips before he could speak.

"Happy birthday." The younger boy pressed his lips gently against the barely awake Axel.

Tears fell down as his memory came to an end. He smiled to himself and moved his hand down to his knee.

"Hey.. uh, you might want to come here Axel." Saix's soft voice sounded uneasy. Wiping off the tears quietly he stood up. Moving around the piles of items, he made his way out of the room.

"Where are you?"

Saix was not in the first room either. Finally Axel entered a small room that looked like a kitchen. It had a stove that was covered with rust, and a few cabinets on the wall. Saix was leaning over the small wooden table in the middle.

"What is it?" He said as he moved up besides his friend.

"Look." His hand was pointed to a small piece of white paper. There was a large 'A' written in black ink. He could see the ink shinning in the light that hit it. Saix turned to face his friend. "I think it's for you.." His eyes met Axel's.

Silently the red haired boy reached for the paper. Axel flipped up the small paper to reveal a picture. He knew this picture. Roxas had taken it. The photo was the two of them at a restaurant, their favorite on at that. He flipped the photo over. There was small writing on the back.

"What's it say?" Saix asked as he noticed the small black ink.

"I think it's an address.." Axel read over the numbers and words. He didn't know where it was. His eyes scanned the writing over again to make sure it wasn't somewhere familiar. But it wasn't. He had no idea where this was. Was it supposed to mean something? Obviously it had not been here when the house was deserted. 'That person...' he thought silently to himself as he remembered that the figure had led him here.

"Let me see." His friend grabbed the paper out of Axel's hand. "I've never heard of this place." Axel's eyes were still fixed on his hand that was in the same position as it was with the paper. "Here, I can look it up." Saix pulled out his phone.

The buttons made small clicking noises as he typed the address in. 'Who was that?' Axel's hand clenched into a fist. 'I don't think it was Roxas. I don't know though. I didn't see his face.' He sighed quietly to himself as he lowed his arm back down to his side. 'Who would leave me this? I'm almost positive Roxas was the only one who had that picture. The person couldn't have been to old. Clearly younger than me. I could have sworn...' Axel shook his head in disbelief. Saix was still fixated on the phone and the small piece of paper.

"I found it." Axel didn't like the sound of his voice. It wasn't quiet cold but something else.

"Where is it?" He moved toward his friend. The blue haired boy lifted his head, meeting his golden eyes with green ones.

"It's nearly across the country."

"Are you sure? Maybe you typed it-" Axel was interrupted by Saix shaking his head.

"It was the only thing that showed up. It has to be it."

Removing his gaze from Saix, Axel grabbed the piece of paper. He turned it over to the address once more. "How far away?" He asked without moving his eyes from the paper.

"Almost 3,000 miles..." Saix turned and looked at his friend. Axel met his eyes as he faced him. The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever, never breaking eye contact. The red head shoved the paper into his pocket.

"Lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A single piece of paper sat on his desk. He noticed it as he walked in and set his bags down. Slowly he walked to the note. It had a large 'R' on it. The black ink was thick. He picked it up gently. Turning it over he found a small sentence.

" I did a small favor, remember to thank me later."

He noticed something else was stapled to the small paper. A single picture. His heart nearly stopped and the paper fell out of his hands.

* * *

><p><strong> I was actually surprised with how I wrote this chpt. I had no idea it was going to end up like this. But I hope everyone liked it! <strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>


	5. Distance

**Oh goodness I am so sorry for not posting sooner, I had these crazy ideas for this chapter and i had to figure out how to fix them all into one. But anyways, this chapter gets a bit interesting hehe, so i hope you enjoy!**

**_CHAPTER SONG: BLOW - KE$HA  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Riku? Where's Sora?" He said angrily through the phone.

"Hey relax! What makes you think he's with me?"

The boy huffed at the statement. "When is he ever not with you?" There was a voice in the background that sounded like it came from an intercom. He couldn't make out what it was saying but the person on the other line went quiet as it echoed through the phone. After the voice had stopped the boy spoke again. "Just tell me where you guys are." Another voice popped up in the background. This time a familiar one. The two boys talked to each other for a minute. He could hear Sora asking who he was talking to and why he was calling. After hearing bits and pieces of their conversation, Riku shushed Sora.

"We're in the airport." Sora could be heard giggling as Riku told him not to touch something.

"What are you doing there?" _Wait... does that have to do with that picture? Right that picture. But how would they... _His thoughts were interrupted by the answer to his original question.

"Coming home."

"From where...?" The boys voice was hesitant. He wasn't trying to get his hopes up. A part of him prayed that he knew it was true. Walking during the silence of the two, he made his way over to the desk. The paper had remained in the same spot he had left it. The big '_R_' in black on top. He picked it up in his hand and just held it. Not flipping it over, or opening it up. Just simply holding it tightly in his hand. A million thoughts went through his head as he waited for an answer. Each one connected to one simple thing.

There was a lot of discussion between Riku and Sora that could barely be heard. He guessed it was on decided on telling him why they were there and where they were coming from. The boy was about to say something when he heard Sora say something in a frightened tone to Riku. His face turned confused as he didn't know what was going on. All he wanted to know is where they were coming from. Was it really that had to tell him? Surely he would find out eventually.

"Shit. Um.. I'll talk to you when we get home." Riku's voice sounded frantic, almost nervous like. _What the hell is going on? _The boy thought.

"Wait-" The phone beeped before he could finish his sentence. He pulled the phone away from his face. The screen was no longer lit up with Sora's picture on it. "Fuck." The boy slammed his phone shut and put it on the desk forcefully. A small hand ran through his soft blond hair. With a sigh he retreated to his bags that he had left by the door. Remembering the paper in his hand, he placed it on the small table next to where he always placed his keys. His blue eyes were locked on the paper.

_Why? _

His eyes were finally torn away as he felt the bags begin to slip out of his fingers.

_Stop thinking about it. There's no way._

Gripping the handles tightly, he made his way to the bedroom. The hallway was very plain. No happy pictures lining the walls. No decorations or accents. Just plain tan paint that had began to change color over time. His apartment was very big, but it wasn't small either. He figured it was average size. The carpets were replaced with hardwood floors when he moved in. Even though he liked carpet better, he replaced it so he could easily hear if anyone was in his apartment other than himself. The bags brushed against his bedroom door as he reached his hand into his pocket. A single bronze key was between his fingers. The boy set down his bags on either sides of his feet.

The boys fingers fumbled around trying to get the key in the door. His bedroom was always locked. No matter if he was out or just sitting on the couch watching TV. It was one of many safety precautions he took when moving in.

With the door finally unlocked, he slowly turned the doorknob. He peered his head in the room ever so slightly. The sapphire eyes scanned the room. His bed was as he left it, with the covers neatly spread over the mattress and his pillows all alined. The sun was glistening on his gold silk sheets. The dresser and desk were perfectly organized and clean. He could see the setting sun through his curtains. The red glow was breathtaking. After making sure the room was safe, the boy opened the door fully. He picked up his discarded bags and stepped in his welcoming bedroom. Cool air from the air conditioner blew on his back and neck, creating a shiver down his spine. The bags now laid on the bed as he made his way over to his window. Carefully, the boy separated the curtains. The dark red sun hit his cheeks, making them warm. Everything was quiet. All that could be heard was the boy's soft breathing as he observed the setting sun.

* * *

><p>"Axel please slow down!"<p>

The read head was walking very fast making it hard for his friend to catch up with him. The two had returned to the dock. An orange sun was now starting to shine on the lake. Warm air flew through Axel's body. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, almost like everything was blurred out including himself. He had to hold back tears that were pushing eagerly at his eyes. Even with the countless months that he thought of Roxas, this was only the second time he had ever felt like this. He didn't know why this feeling over came him. He had just found a clue that could lead him to the blond boy. He should be the happiest he's been in a while, but he just wasn't. Axel stopped at the end of the dock. He stood there looking out at the beautiful orange sunset. Saix walked slowly up behind him. He reached his hand out to put it on his shoulder. Without warning Axel fell on his knees.

Tears fell to the wooden surface, making small wet circles. He screamed loudly putting his hands in front of him. Saix knelt down next to him.

"It's gonna be okay." He gently put his arm around Axel's shoulders. "Trust me. We'll find him." The red head only sobbed louder. Saix rubbed his back. Sure he had seen Axel like this before, but something was different this time. He knew nothing he said would calm him down right now. All he could do was hug his friend and listen to him cry. Axel fell into his arms. His face was buried in his shoulder. Saix held him until the sun had almost set.

When Axel moved away from his friend, he wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks. His face was red and his eyes were puffed up. The normal striking emerald eyes were now filled with sorrow. He turned and faced the large red sun. Saix followed his actions and turned as well.

"What are we gonna do?" Saix broke the silence between the two. Their eyes still gazing upon the setting sun.

"I guess... we get on a plane and go to wherever this is." He opened his hand to the slightly crinkled paper. The blue haired boy averted his look to the paper.

"Right. I can check what flights leave the earliest tomorrow-"

"I'm leaving tonight." Axel turned to face his friend. Saix's expression was twisted. The red haired boy stood up. "I'm going home to get a few things and then I'm going to the airport to get on the next flight."

"Axel.. don't you think you should wait? You don't even know where this is." He got up to join Axel.

"Listen, you're either coming with me or not. If you are, we're gonna do it my way." He turned and began walking toward his car. Axel didn't look back to see if Saix was following him or not. He didn't care at this point. All he wanted was to finally find the boy he's missed. He was sick of just thinking about him. He wanted to actually be with him. He was sick of sitting in his room talking to no one about how he wish the boy would somehow walk in the door one night. He wanted the boy to be cuddled next to him. He just wanted Roxas.

Axel finally reached his car. He opened the driver's side door. Once he was comfortably seated inside he went to close the door. Instead of slamming shut as he expected it to, it remained slightly open. He looked up to see a hand holding it open. Saix leaned down so the two were eye level.

"I'm coming with you." Axel simply nodded at the statement. "How are we going to do this?"

"Meet me at my house in like 15 minutes? Ill drive us to the airport."

Saix nodded and shut the car door. Axel watched him get into his car and drive away. The boy started his car and followed the same route. His house wasn't far from the lake. Maybe 5 minutes at the most. But the trip home seemed forever to him. It could have been the fact that he wasn't sure if this whole thing was real or not. All the trees and foliage around him were just a blur. Even the people casually walking didn't seem real.

He arrived home just as it turned dark. Axel silently turned off the car. The headlights went dim as he shut the car door. The only light now was a small one next to his front door. With a sigh, he made his way up his driveway. He took the key from his fist and opened the door. His house was warm with the lingering smell of vanilla. The warmth reached up and held his cheeks. He stood in the dark doorway just taking in the smell of his home. Axel wasn't sure when the next time that he would be home. This might be the last time in weeks, maybe even months. He really wasn't sure.

Remembering that Saix was supposed to be coming to meet him soon, Axel switched on the light and walked up the stairs. He walked down the hallway to his room. His light was still on. Everything was left just how it had been when he left. He quickly moved to his closet. He grabbed the small duffle bag that was hanging on a hook and set it open on his bed. The boy rummaged through the clothes that were hanging in his closet. He picked out a few tee-shirts and a hoodie. Not caring to fold them neatly, he shoved them into his bag before walking to his dresser. There were only a pair of jeans and sweat pants left in the drawer.

"Shit. I guess this will have to do." Axel took the items and joined them with his shirts in the bag. He slung the bag on his shoulder and left the room. He walked again down the hallway until he reached the bathroom. As he passed the mirror the boy stopped. Axel looked at himself with a blank expression. He didn't realize just how depressed he looked. His eyes were puffy from crying. His cheeks were stained red. His normal fierce green orbs had faded into a blur. He looked terrible. Shaking his head he continued to look for what he came in the room for. A toothbrush, toothpaste and a hairbrush joined the rest in his bag.

Just as Axel was about to leave out the front door he noticed a piece of paper on his kitchen counter. Hoping it might somehow be another clue he quickly walked over to it. It wasn't a clue. It was a note from his mother.

'_Axel I hope you find Roxas. I know how much you love him. I feared that your love for him would only hurt you in the end. That's why I didn't want you to go looking for him. I know I can't stop you from searching, but I just wish the best for you. Two lovely boys came to the house right after you left. I meant to call you and tell you, but I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me. They didn't talk much, just simply asked a few questions and left. Oh but I overheard one boy tell the other that they were going to be late for a plane at 9 if they didn't hurry. Maybe they know something? _

_Much Love,_

_MOM.'_

"9 o'clock..." Axel looked over at the clock on his microwave. It was only just 8. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"That boy." With his sudden realization he ran out the door. Saix was just beginning to walk up the driveway when Axel reached him.

"We need to leave now." He was panting a little as he said the statement. "They're on a 9 o'clock plane."

Axel unlocked his car and set the bag in the back. He didn't wait for Saix to get in the car before he started it. Once everything was adjusted the blue haired boy opened the passenger door. He sat down gently and looked over at his friend. Before he could say anything, Axel began to back out of the driveway.

"I want you to call the airport and book us on that flight." Axel's eyes never left the road as he spoke. "That boy from earlier is on the flight and I'm betting wherever he's going, Roxas is."

"Woah hold on a minute. You have no idea who that even was." Saix's voice was shaky. "And there's no way were gonna make a 9 o'clock flight Axel."

"We're going to make this flight. Now you either call the airport or you can get out." Axel was almost going twice the speed limit. His face filled with determination.

Shocked by how angry his friend was becoming, Saix knew he should just do as he said. He took out his phone. His fingers fumbled over the keys. When ringing could be heard, the blue haired boy held the phone to his ear. Axel concentrated on the signs in front of him as he drove. When the phone stopped ringing he could only hear a faint voice.

"Uh hello. I was wondering if I could get two tickets on the next flight to Washington." Saix went silent as he listened to the voice on the other side. They had almost reached the airport parking lot by the time the voice stopped. "Uh Axel Roberts and Saix Lee... Yes I'll pay cash." Saix reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Okay so we should pick them up at the counter?" The voice spoke again, this time much shorter than the other times. "Okay thank you very much."

Axel quickly parked in the lot and turned off his car. The two got out of the car. Axel grabbed his bag and started running. When Saix caught up to him he began to slow his pace.

"So?" He picked up his pace once again.

"We just have to pick them up. She said someone will be waiting at the door for us with them."

They ran the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the front doors of the Terminal. Once they caught their breaths the two looked around for the person. Sure enough there was a man standing at the entrance to a ticketing line with two tickets in his hand. With a look and a nod at each other, they walked quickly toward him.

"Saix and Axel?" The man had a bright smile on his face. The two nodded.

"Okay I'll need to see some ID please."

Saix pulled his drivers license out of his wallet and handed it to the man. He inspected it carefully as Axel continued to try and get his out of his own wallet. When he finally managed to free it, he handed it to the man. He finished looking at the cards and handed them back with a smile.

"Okay all I need now is the $200 dollars and you can be on your way."

Axel began to reach for his money when he heard the man say 'Thank you'. He looked up to see that Saix had given him the money already.

"Here." Saix handed him the ticket. Axel smiled and put his wallet back in his pocket. "Now come on. Were going to miss our flight."

* * *

><p>"Are we going to tell him?" The two boys sat on chairs at their gate. The boy with cinnamon hair was stretched out over 3 chairs with his head on the other boy's lap.<p>

"He's going to find out eventually." The silver haired boy sighed. He ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. "I guess we should tell him when we get back."

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." The smaller boy got up from the chairs and went out of sight. After only a few seconds alone the silver haired boy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

A small voice came from the phone. The silver haired boy's mouth turned into a small grin. He recognized the voice right away. He looked around to see if the small boy had started to make his way back.

"Riku? Where's Sora?"

The voice was now confused and angry. The sound of Riku's voice had shocked the person. After all this was Sora's cell phone. Before responding Riku looked around once again for the brunette. Without any luck he returned his focus to the phone conversation.

"Hey relax! What makes you think he's with me?"

_I just have to act normal. Sure Sora's with me, yes, but if I tell him, then he'll most certainly suspect something. _

"When is he ever not with you?"

_True. We're always together. _Riku was about to answer to the boy on the phone when the intercom system came on.

"Attention all passengers for flight number 478 en route to Washington State: we will be boarding at gate 33A in approximately 15 minutes. All passengers with small children under 9 months and those with handicap clearance please board first. Thank you."

"Just tell me where you guys are." The boy was getting angrier by each passing minute.

Riku could tell that he wouldn't be able to lie to the boy for much longer. He ran his slim fingers through his silver locks. As he went to lower his arm he felt a tight grip around his waist. He looked down to see two small, tan arms holding him. Knowing who it was, Riku place one hand gently on top of the tan one.

"Who are you talking to?" Sora who now had his head peeked around Riku's body asked quietly.

Instead of telling him the name, the older boy simply put a finger to his lips. Sora understood right away. He unhooked himself from the silver haired boy and stood by his side.

"Why is he calling? Did you tell him where we are?" His blue eyes filled with worry as he stared up at Riku. He shook his head as a response to the concerned boy. Riku covered the phone with his hand and took it away from his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell him where we are. By now he should be home. That means he surely has found the note. Thats probably why he's calling."

"Do you think he knows it was us?"

Sora went and sat down at the seats he had abandoned a few minutes ago. Riku looked around before joining the brunette. The two sat as they were before; Riku sitting up and Sora spread out, head on Riku's lap and legs across multiple chairs. The older boy shushed him.

"We're in the airport." The silver haired boy finally said to the person on the phone.

Sora's fingers had wandered to Riku's zipper on his jacket. The small digits moved the zipper up and down, making a small sound. Riku took the phone away from his face and glared at the younger boy.

"Sora stop playing with that!" The brunette could only laugh. His hands retreated instead to the older boys knees. His fingers now began to make small circles around Riku's knee caps.

"What are you doing there?" The voice had left its tone of anger. He seemed more confused than before.

"Coming home." Riku answered almost immediately, unlike his other responses.

"From where...?"

"Riku!" Sora frantically was shaking the silver haired boy's knee. He hadn't even noticed that the younger boy had gotten up. His eyes were locked on to somewhere behind them. Riku slowly turned around. The bright blue eyes weren't sure on what they were looking for at first. They scanned back and forth for whatever Sora saw. After some time, Riku finally found it. Walking towards the gate were two men, or boys, he wasn't exactly sure. One with vibrant blue hair. The other with the unforgettable fire red. They both had small bags at their sides and what looked like a ticket in their hands. Riku turned to look at Sora. His eyes striking eyes were large from the sight.

"Shit. Um.. I'll talk to you when we get home." Riku slammed the phone shut. He quickly shoved it in his front pocket and stood up. The boy gathered up his light jacket and the bag that had been resting at his feet. Sora who was still sitting, looked up at him.

"What are we going to do?"

Riku stood still. His bag slung across his chest and his jacket slumped over his arm. _What can we do? I'm almost positive they're getting on this flight. Were else could they be going? _He walked over to Sora and put out his hand.

"We need to change flights." Sora hesitantly place his hand in Riku's.

"Switch flights? But isn't our flight leaving in like half an hour? There's no way we can get on a different plane!"

Riku had already dragged Sora to the desk next to the boarding dock by the time he finished. The two kept their hand intertwined as they stood side by side. The women at the desk was tall and had dirty blonde hair that was tied up in a bun. She was typing on the computer that was hidden behind the counter. When she realized the boys were standing there, she averted her gaze to them.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She said with a wide smile.

"I would like to know if there are two certain passengers on this flight." Sora quickly looked over at Riku. The older boy's face was blank and focused on the women in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sir but that is classified information."

Riku suddenly held something out in front of him. Sora couldn't tell what it was. To him it looked like just a wallet.

"I would like to know if there are two certain passengers on this flight." He repeated.

This time the women nodded. "What are the names?"

Sora was confused on what had just happened. _Riku couldn't have just shown her his ID. That seems way too easy..._ He tightened the grip on Riku's hand slightly. The brunette looked back to the seats they had been sitting in. No one had taken their seats, not that it mattered, but he did see new people sitting across from them. Sora gasped and returned his eyes to the women behind the counter.

"Axel Roberts and Saix Lee." Riku's tone was not harsh, more like determined.

The blonde typed quickly on the keyboard. Sora watched her eyes move back and forth as she read the monitor. Riku looked over at Sora for the first time since they had arrived at the counter. He smiled softly. His thumb was now caressing the top of the brunettes hand.

"Those two are indeed on this flight. They have been seated in row 14, seats C and D."

Riku took his ticket out of the front pocket of his bag. He examined it carefully. He then took Sora's out of the same pocket and did the same. _Shit. _Among the various things on the ticket, there was 2 things that stood out to him.

Row 14, Seat A.

Row 14, Seat B.


	6. Survival

**GAH! Again i am so sorry for not uploading sooner. School is finally over so I'll deff be uploading more! **

**This chapter is all from Sora & Riku's point ! So i hope everyone likes it. **

_**CHAPTER SONG**_: ****

**_Dark Come Soon - Tegan and Sara_**

* * *

><p>"Well we have now reached an altitude of 10,000 feet. This means you are now allowed to use the appropriate electronic devices. Please consult the card in the seat pocket to see the allowed devices. We will be arriving approximately at midnight Washington time. Thank you and let us know if there is anything we can do to improve your flying experience."<p>

The two boys, Riku and Sora, were both buried deep in one of the magazines they had found in the seat pocket. They were comfortably sitting in the chairs. With the arm rest pushed all the way up, Sora was sitting so his shoulders all the way down to his feet were touching Riku. The brunette had put on the sweat pants that his silver haired friend had brought with him. They were many sizes too big for the smaller boy but they kept him warm, unlike the shorts he had under them.

Sora closed the magazine and quickly shoved it in the seat pocket in front of him. He slumped back in the chair, letting himself slide half way off. His blue eyes made their way over to Riku. He was still browsing through the magazine in his hands, ignoring the stare from his younger friend. The brunette took a deep, loud sigh.

"I'm BORED!" Sora whined as he kicked his feet back and forth.

Finally gaining Riku's attention, the silver haired boy sighed and glanced over.

"Well, find something to do." He averted his attention back to the magazine.

Sora huffed and slumped further down in his seat. He lifted his foot up to place it on top of the mesh pocket on the seat in front of him. Slowly he let his foot slide down until it got stuck in one of the holes. He laughed to himself and repeated the action.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

The young boy didn't realize Riku had been watching him. He placed his foot back on the ground and turned his whole body toward his friend. Riku closed the magazine and returned it to the seat pocket. He eyed Sora from the side. The brunettes face was sad looking, almost as if he was going to cry. Riku's eyes widened and faced the boy.

"Why are you looking like that? What's wrong?"

Sora folded his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"What do you think Roxas will do? You know.. once he sees Axel again."

Riku sighed and lowed his eyes away from Sora. He ran his fingers slowly through his silver hair before turning back to the concerned boy.

"I don't... We shouldn't talk about this here. Not with Axel and his friend near by."

Sora buried his face in his knees. _'It's been so long since I've seen him happy. I don't know if it is because Axel's not around, or because of what happened. I know how much he loved him. Even now he still loves him the same.. and Axel surely loves him the same.. or else he wouldn't have followed us here... but how __**did**__ he follow us here... even if he found out from the note where the address was.. the odds of him getting on this flight... _

The boy lifted his head up when he felt a hand pull his arm away. Riku had gotten closer and his hand was holding Sora's. The older boy's other hand ran gently through the brown spikes with grace.

"But I'm sure whatever Roxas chooses to do, he will be happy."

The older boy's straight face turned into a smile. Their eyes still connected, Riku leaned forward and kissed Sora softly on the lips. The young boy closed his eyes and kissed back. Slowly the silver haired boy moved away and returned to his seat. Sora, still looking at Riku, unfolded his knees and moved next to his friend. He placed his head on Riku's shoulder. The two boys reached for each others hand, and held them together tightly.

"Riku..." Sora's voice was quite under the loud plane engine.

"Yes?" He responded as he began to stroke Sora's hand with his thumb.

"I love you."

Riku laughed slightly to himself. "I love you too Sora."

He raised the brunettes hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Placing it back on his lap, he realized the boy seemed to be almost asleep. Riku laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes as well.

Sora had been asleep until he heard something from behind him. He lifted his head slightly from Riku's shoulder. The boy rubbed his eyes with his hands to wipe the fogginess away. Wanting to know where the noise was coming from, he peeked over the top of his seat.

"What do you mean I can't go up there?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"My friend is up there! I have to go see him! You don't understand!"

"Please, if you don't calm down-"

"Calm down? My boyfriend..."

Sora quickly dropped down behind the seat as the man shouting made eye contact with him. _'Oh no.. what do I do?... Riku!' _He looked over at his friend. He was still fast asleep in his seat. _'I need to wake him up.."_

"Riku..."

Sora shook him gently. Riku simply rocked back and forth in response. He peered through the space between their seats. The man and the women were still arguing, but another man had joined the women. Axel was beat red, almost the shade of his hair. Fearing what might happen if Axel were to make his way up to Sora, he shook Riku again.

"Riku... Come on you've got to wake up! Riku!"

Sora still could not wake his sleepy friend. _'Shit! I can't let Axel see me..' _The boy leaned up and kissed Riku on the lips. He held the kiss until he felt his friends hands move around his waist. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

"Well hello to you too." Riku said with a laugh.

"Riku.. we have a problem..."

"What is it?"

Sora pointed his finger slightly over the seat. The silver haired boy took a moment to realize what he meant. Riku turned his head slightly to look behind him. Axel was screaming at one of the flight attendants. He could tell that the older man was getting angrier by the second. Riku knew exactly why Axel was angry. _'He thinks Sora is Roxas... and I bet he'd do anything to get up here.' _The silver haired boy turned back so he was facing forward.

"What do we do? If he comes up here, who knows what he'll do!" Sora's voice became frantic.

"Relax. Everything will be okay. We can't let him see us, more importantly you." Riku placed one hand on Sora's shoulder. The younger boy nodded in response. He placed his hand back on his lap and sighed.

"Sora, to make sure Axel doesn't see you, I need you to lay down for the rest of the flight."

"What? But what if I need to go to the bathroom!"

Riku sighed to himself. "Then I'll take you and make sure you're not seen. We only have-" He took a moment to check his watch. "-2 more hours left. So try to hold it okay?"

"Fine." Sora layed his head down on Riku's lap and stretched his feet to the end of the seats. Within minutes the boy was fast asleep.

'_What am I going to do? There's no way Axel's not going to see us. If he doesn't see us on the plane, he'll see us when we get off. Damn it! I can almost guarantee that he's figured out we left the note._ _The way he chased after Sora, he must have thought it was Roxas.' _

Riku let his head fall back on the headrest. He looked down at the smaller boy that was now curled up. He let his fingers run through the soft cinnamon spikes. Sora turned so his face was looking upward. Riku knew Sora and Roxas looked alike, but from the current angle, Sora looked exactly like Roxas.

'_If all Axel saw was Sora's face... he's probably certain it was Roxas.. no even if he saw Sora how he is now he'd probably be certain it was him. How the hell are we going to get out of here unnoticed? _

The silver haired boy turned his head slightly to the left so he could see down the aisle. Axel and the flight attendants were now gone. He looked around for any signs of the redhead near by. Riku turned around when he felt Sora moving off of him. The tired boy sat on his knees and rubbed his eyes. _'How cute..'_ Riku smiled.

"I have to pee." He said sleepily.

"Can't you hold it? We'll be landing soon."

"No! I really have to go Riku! And now, who knows how much time we'll have once we get off the plane since Axel's here."

'_He's right... Surely Axel will be find a way to find us. But the nearest bathroom is behind us... a direct view from where they're sitting. Even if I try to stay in front of him, it'll look suspicious.."_

"Riku..! I have to pee!" Sora whined.

"Okay, listen closely, here's whats going to happen..."

* * *

><p>Sora was sitting on the edge of his seat with his head turned the side slightly. His hands were gripping the sides of the cushioned chairs. <em>'I just have to wait for the signal...' <em>He was watching Riku walk back to the economy seating. Riku walked slowly and kept his hands at his side. He stopped when he reached the food cart that was blocking the aisle. _'Okay, almost ready.'_

Riku had timed everything perfectly. The food card was now directly in Axel's view of the upper class seats. He was standing to the left so it blocked all vision of the bathrooms.

He began talking to the flight attendant. After about a minute or so the women reached down and started searching for something in the cart. Thats when Riku put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

'_Alright. Now all I have to do is make it to the bathroom without being seen.'_

Sora got on his knees and crawled his way to the bathroom. He ignored the suspicious looks he got from fellow passengers and closed the door behind him. The brunette quickly did his business and washed his hands.

'_This is going to be the tricky part. Riku should be in the same spot... But I won't know until I get out there.'_

Sora slowly opened the door. He thought peeking out would be a bad idea, considering how he had entered, people probably already have their eyes on him. The boy opened the door. He saw strands of blue hair from the side. The person who was standing there turned to face him.

'_Wait... this is Axel's friend!'_

The man's smile faded as he looked at the boy's face.

"Hey.. are you.."

"No!" Sora tried to get around the man but he was too small to push past. _'Shit, shit, shit!' _

"I should get back to my seat." Sora tried to push past but failed once again.

"You're Roxas!"


End file.
